


病变

by hongpine233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 没有 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpine233/pseuds/hongpine233
Summary: 赛迪强制标记。
Relationships: 赛罗/迪迦
Kudos: 21





	病变

这张铁床破的就像个宇宙垃圾，只需要一个翻身仿佛就会支离破碎。

每一根钢架都在用坚硬的棱角剐蹭着迪迦的皮肤，他已经三天没有入眠了。

厚重的镣铐将他的手腕勒出深深的血痕，暗金色的血痂已经失水干涸。好在巨人并不需要多少食物来源，不然现在能不能活着估计都是个问题。

赛罗安静的坐在他对面的椅子上，看着他从愤怒到挣扎，在变为虚弱的哀求，最后变成无力的喘息。

“你到底想看到什么？”空气中稳定的alpha信息素敲打着他的神经，但他还是深吸一口气，用他最平稳的声音故作轻松的质问。

强弩之末罢了。赛罗俯下身子，手肘懒散的搭在膝盖上，冷漠的眼神快要把迪迦的思维看透。

据说omega在体力透支时的欲望是最强烈的。

“为什么你还是能摆出这副游刃有余的样子？”

他知道迪迦在强撑，可是那又怎样。他看不惯迪迦身上的所有棱角，凭什么他可以这么轻松的把他耍的团团转。  
“真恶心。”

赛罗嘬了一口唾沫，仿佛看到了什么肮脏的垃圾。可它并没有离开，而是继续坐在那里，在昏暗的灯光下泄愤般的宣泄他浓烈而令人窒息的信息素。

是硫磺和硝石燃烧的味道，简单来讲便是火药。

真是难闻的味道，呛得人头皮发麻又想干呕。  
可迪迦的腺体却擅自起了反应，百倍浓度的罂粟花香，甜腻却带着一丝微苦。

真的是丝毫不相干的两种味道，却是同等的危险。

无力的挣扎，摇晃着脑袋，想把这该死的信息素挣脱。

可是都他妈没用。胸口剧烈的起伏，身体挣脱大脑的控制，疯狂的汲取空气中飘散的养分。他看起来才是沾了罂粟的瘾君子。

其实你早就想要这个了吧？

铁床的摇晃声吵得刺耳，尖锐的声音变成一个个优美的音符，在赛罗的脑子里变成一支高雅的交响乐。

迪迦的脖子被粗鲁的扯过，他甚至都没有注意到赛罗是什么时候靠近他的。呛人的火药味裹得他快要抓狂，沉沦在情热的漩涡，越是逃避却越是深陷。但逐渐靠近后颈的温热气体让他仅存的理智回归大脑。

他从未想过自己会有一天被任何一个宇宙生物标记。

“你他妈放开我…”迪迦所有的挣扎都被赛罗充满攻击性的信息素打磨，力道打在赛罗的肌肉上反倒变成了一种情趣。

当赛罗的齿尖紧紧贴着那层薄肉时，迪迦的肉欲终于战胜了他的理智。他已经不是那个高傲的迪迦了，而赛罗也不是那个那个被他几个笑容就勾的失了神的少年。

牙齿咬破腺体的声音清脆而甜腻，伴随着的是迪迦的一声轻喘。小腹已经被自己的体液染湿，恶劣的条件让他的精液变得有些稀薄。

无插入高潮不是因为疼痛，而是因为剧烈的心理快感。

迪迦已经彻底属于赛罗了。  
从这一刻开始迪迦的身体就只能属于赛罗一个人。

满口的甜腻混着血腥味，征服一个omega的成就感让他想借着这个有些丑陋的牙印继续吮吸两口。但是他的下半身已经硬的快要爆炸了。

可他却耐着性子观察了起来，拜迪迦所赐，这些年来他的忍耐力一直在稳步上升。

后穴开始源源不断的分泌透明色的黏液，可是却没有等到那个早应该深深挖掘的巨物。

“操，快点捅进来！”  
迪迦捂着脸，声音有些歇斯底里。

乖，让我看看。

赛罗扯着他手上的镣铐强迫他放下了遮挡着自己双眼的手。

他看到了迪迦的眼泪。

噗。

赛罗没忍住笑了出来，笑的有些扭曲又有些狂妄。从一开始的小声冷笑，到最后笑的都快要脱了力。

他看起来就像发了疯。

等他终于笑够了，就扯着迪迦的手扭到背后，就像押送某个犯人。一边翘着嘴角一边不停的辱骂这个被他彻底掌控的婊子，任凭他的黑色长指甲深深地嵌进他的手掌，滴下一道道暗金色的血痕。

屁股里那张一开一合的小口看起来就像它的主人一样诱人。布满青筋的肉刃才刚顶在他的穴口就已经剧烈的蠕动起来，已经被充分浸湿的直肠通行无阻，一个挺入就可以让顶端撞在生殖腔的入口。

“给我夹紧一点。”不客气的用手狠狠打在他的臀肉上，紧致的臀肉被震出一层层的臀浪，这倒是勾起了赛罗难得的孩子气。

迪迦强忍着被羞辱的快感，可疼痛的刺激却让他无法控制自己穴道的猛烈收缩。  
清脆的拍打声刺激着他的耳膜，疼痛夹杂着变态的快感让他一次次的夹紧，一次次的阙着屁股暗自期待下一次奖励。  
可是还是不够，单纯的插入对迪迦来说只是一道简单的前菜，他现在可饿的很。被标记后强烈的欲望早就让他放弃了思考，什么高傲什么尊严。  
都她妈见鬼去吧。

“快点动…动起来。”迪迦红肿的屁股看起来好像更加饱满了，赛罗还沉浸在自己的杰作中，可这杰作却擅自动了起来。  
赛罗的手劲大的快要把迪迦的窄胯掐碎，狠狠地贯穿过那个禁闭的生殖腔，迪迦痛的两眼翻白，唾液顺着嘴角滑到下颚。

“够了吗？小婊子。”赛罗的呼吸也变得粗重起来，直肠的轮廓紧紧的吸着自己的那玩意，爽的他头皮发麻。  
“不够…快点…”赛罗的腰缓缓的动了起来，一下撞在前列腺，一下撞在生殖腔口，听迪迦的呼吸开始从鼻子转移到嘴，声音从呻吟变成零碎的鼻音。

竟然先开始享受了。

赛罗停止了活塞运动，将他转了个身。让他可以清晰的看到自己被人压在身下，用男人的生殖器狠狠搅动的模样。

迪迦的腰被折起来，还泛着红的屁股扬的老高，他甚至有点害怕自己分泌的黏液滴到自己的脸上。

现在给我看好了。

饱满的顶端没入穴口，接着是茎身，一点一点的吞没，最后是连着两颗囊袋的根部。吃的一点不剩，看起来就像是在品尝什么美味佳肴。

至上而下的发力让迪迦没有缓冲的余地，咬紧牙关承受着绝顶的快感，肉体与肉体碰撞的声音和摇晃铁床发出的刺耳噪音一同刺激着两人的大脑。

不知过了多久，压迫胸腔让迪迦的呼吸严重受阻，昏昏沉沉中他能感觉到自己身体里的那根侵略者还在横冲直撞着，甚至比清醒时的感受更加清晰，他可以感觉到自己的肉壁是怎样饥渴的紧咬不放的，他竟然觉得这样也不错。

发现迪迦的心思似乎不再集中，赛罗的脸再次冷了下来，眼灯散发的光再次变得阴沉。

直接将迪迦放倒让他侧躺在床上，一手拎着他的大腿让他动弹不得，一手掐紧他的脖子让他无暇分散精力。  
侧躺对于两人都更加轻松起来，如果抛去迪迦现在的意识已经不那么清晰外。

赛罗可以轻松的抓着他的大腿借力，将自己的愤怒塞进这个罪恶的小洞。  
生殖腔口已经被自己顶的溃不成军，只需要轻松的挺动就可以撞到生殖腔的肉壁，激的迪迦阵阵痉挛。

迪迦的任何呻吟已经变成了这场闹剧的背景音，他只是埋头苦干着，用舌尖汲取着他伤口中剩余的信息素当做燃料。

不知过了多久，迪迦感觉到自己体内的巨物似乎开始成结，生殖腔强烈的胀痛感让他想要尖叫，可是被紧紧束缚的气管却无法带动他的声带，他只能无声的张着嘴，任凭唾液打湿他的脸，落魄又下贱。

成结后的肉刃在omega的体内严丝合缝的紧锁着，赛罗只能缓缓的摆动他的腰，用他的结在迪迦的生殖腔里画着圈等待播种的那一刻。  
一股滚烫又粘稠的液体灌进了迪迦的体内，液体的冲击力将他前端的最后一点精液也全部榨干，疲软的垂在他的两腿之间，看起来可怜又丑陋。

赛罗将最后一点精液灌了进去，他还是很期待迪迦为自己生下个孩子的。不过当他松开勒紧迪迦脖子的手时他才发现这个婊子已经被自己干晕了。

好像是因为饥饿造成的体力不支。

该给他的嘴里灌点什么来喂饱他呢？


End file.
